


Rendering Aid

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Caring, Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Injury, Ratings: PG, TMNT, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Donnie helps out his brother<br/>Rating: PG<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendering Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babygirl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/gifts).



Master Splinter had been sitting in the dojo meditating as he always did when his sons went out on patrol, even after all these months. Agreeing that his sons were now old enough to go out patrolling the city had not been an easy decision, but at fifteen almost sixteen years old they had finally convinced him they were ready.

His sons were growing and maturing so rapidly at times he felt pained by it. The four little boys whom he had taken into his care so long ago were now young adults, and had taken on the responsibility of protecting and caring for others in the city of their birth. 

The fact that they had the necessary skills and training did absolutely nothing to ease the trepidation that filled Splinter each and every time they stepped out of the lair and out of his direct protection.

He was brought out of his meditative state by the lair door crashing open and a pain sound following it. The older rat moved swiftly and fluidly forgoing his walking stick in the need to get to whoever of his children who was injured.

“Master Splinter!” Leo’s voice was slightly panicked.

The ninja master moved swiftly to his four sons his attention completely focused on Raphael who Michelangelo and Donatello were helping to walk into their home. His emerald green son held his arm securely against his plastron but it was the blood which was dripping down his shoulder and off his elbow that had Splinter worried.

“What happened?” he questioned as he motioned for them towards the bathroom.

“We tried to stop a gang and Raphael somehow put his arm and shoulder through a truck window,” Leo explained his voice shaking a little.

Easing Raphael onto the seat Splinter wasn’t surprised when Donatello began to gather all the supplies they would need. Michelangelo and Leonardo stood back and off to the side knowing that they couldn’t do anything to help.

Splinter walked around the back of Raphael and began to examine the wounds. There were two or three long slash wounds and several puncture wounds dotted about them. He saw the reflection of little pieces of glass which would need to be removed before the worst wounds could be sutured.

Donatello stepped forward with tweezers in hand but Raphael flinched away from his brothers touch.

“Not you. I want dad,” Raphael grumbled his voice a little shaky with pain.

Donatello didn’t seem offended by it and simply handed the tweezers over to his father. The older rat took the instrument and took the small jug pouring water onto a clean rag to wet it, which he dabbed over the wounds to clear it of the dried blood.

As gently as he could Splinter used his long bony fingers to separate the edges of one of the wounds so that he could more clearly see the jagged debris which had been left behind by the incident. Maneuvering the tweezers Splinter began to pull out the slithers of glass from his son’s skin.

Raph hissed in pain and instinctively flinched away from touch. Splinter tried to be patient knowing how painful it was and that despite the fact he wanted to ease his child’s suffering he had nothing he could give his son. Raphael bit down sharply on his lip but that didn’t stop the exclamations of pain which came from him. 

“Raphael my son I know this is painful, but I need you stay as still as possible,” Splinter spoke softly.

“It hurts!” Raph whimpered back.

“I know my son I know,” Splinter answered back his bloodied hand resting gently on the top of Raphael’s arm, giving it a tender squeeze.

Brown eyes narrowed on the scene before the purple banded turtle made a decision. Grabbing one of the smaller stools Donatello placed it in front of Raphael and sat upon it. Taking Raph’s hands in his own he held them firmly anticipating his brother’s nature reaction to pull away.

Once he was sure he had his brothers attention and that Raph was not going to struggle, Donnie relaxed his grip before giving the emerald green hands another gentle squeeze. The move gave Donatello the results he wanted as the red banded turtle looked up.

“Look into my eyes Raph, just look at me and if it hurts you squeeze my hands tightly okay?” Donnie instructed.

Blazing golden orbs narrowed briefly as they stared into Donnie’s brown orbs, before his hands instinctively tightened as Splinter dug out a particularly large shard of glass from his flesh. Tears pricked the lower lids of Raphael’s eyes and he bit harder on his lower lip, but managed to remain still.

Splinter carefully examined each wound making sure to adequately flush the injury ensuring they were free from any further debris, dirt, or damaged skin. Once the debriding of the wounds had been completed Splinter set about preparing to stitch the worst of the wounds closed. 

Donatello kept his gaze locked on Raphael’s and his expression as neutral as he could so as not to distract the wounded turtle from his concentration. No matter how hard the steel like fingers of Raphael squeezed his hands, the olive green turtle remain resolute and completely focused on his injured sibling.

The minutes ticked by and apart from the small hisses, ripples in muscles and tightening of his hands which Raphael had no control over, the emerald green turtle remained eireely still.

Finally Splinter soothed his fingers over the adhesive bandage making sure the stitched wounds were covered from the potentially dangerous elements to be found in their sewer home. 

“It is finished Raphael, I just need to fashion you a sling and then your brothers will help you to your room so you may rest,” Splinter explained.

Raph’s eyes finally closed and somehow his fingers tightened almost possibly around Donatello’s hands before releasing. Straightening Raphael let go of his brother and rolled his shoulders slightly wincing as the wounds pulled. 

Splinter returned with a sling which he helped Raphael slip his arm into. With a gentle hand around Raphael’s carapace Donatello helped him to his feet and began to lead him out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

“Leonardo, Michelangelo come with me and we shall make drinks to help ease us into sleep,” Splinter instructed knowing his sons would need something to calm their nerves.

Donatello and Raphael slowly made their way up the stairs but instead of walking along the corridor to Raphael’s room, Donatello guided the injured turtle into his own room. 

“Donnie?” Raph mumbled out.

“Climbing into a hammock will not be the best thing for you right now. You can bunk in my bed tonight and I’ll take my pullout,” Donnie explained.

Easing the emerald green turtle down onto the bed Donatello grabbed the various pillows so he could prop the red banded turtle up. Grabbing a blanket he pulled it up over the now tired turtle. He made to pull away but a strong hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Thank you Donnie,” Raph mumbled.

Letting his hand dropped back Raph lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes, shifting minutely to get comfortable. Donatello smiled and raised a hand to stroke over Raphael’s bald head before removing the dirty red mask.

“Sleep while you can Raphael,” he spoke softly moving to the other side of the room more than prepared to spend to spend an uncomfortable night looking after his brother.

END


End file.
